Camp Super Hero: Here We Go Again!
by Robindanewsie
Summary: A few years after their camp was invaded and they became friends, they're back for another summer of fun! Dick Grayson has grown up, Young Justice and YAL are on friendly terms, and both teams are becoming a force to be reckoned with. They're ready for a summer of crushes, water balloon fights, and campfires. An outside force is watching though, and might ruin their summer fun.


**AN) I'm super excited to be visiting the camp again! It's been so long since I've written anything with YAL, but I'm really excited to be doing so! I hope you guys all enjoy, so let's get started!**

Dick threw his body on top of his suitcase, trying desperately to make it close. He had probably packed way too much, but he wasn't exactly sure how much he would be required to bring. The camp would probably supply most of the tools he needed, but Dick didn't like to not be using the equipment he had trained with. He had grown used to his own weapons, and he knew he would look better if he was using weapons he was accustomed too. He was going to be teaching a few classes this year, and wanted to make sure he showed up Natalie in every area. They had started getting along a lot better, but Dick didn't want to be embarrassed by a YAL member if he could help it. He and T.J. had been spending more time together, tackled a few cases and appeared at a few Hollywood parties as dates. Nothing romantic had happened, much to Dick's annoyance. He couldn't tell if it would've been more awkward to date a kid from the Marvel side or to date someone on his own team. Roy and Donna were having a really annoying on again off again relationship, but it didn't really hurt the team—just meant that Roy would go to Dick and Wally to complain about their recent breakup. No one really cared, they were just seventeen, but Dick was secretly glad that Roy had graduated camp last year. He loved Roy, but dear lord he could cry if Donna and Roy started fighting over nothing. They were both super hot headed, and Jade's teasing wasn't making anything better. She liked to point out flaws in their relationship, Donna hadn't texted back, Roy had forgotten date night, and so on and so on. He would miss Kara and Jade though, Tula hadn't gone to camp for a few years, but everyone else would be there. Kaldur, Megan, and Connor were entering their second to last year of being campers. Roy had decided he wasn't going back—he was "too old"-while Donna had decided to stay on Themyscira for the summer. Artemis hadn't told them why Jade wasn't coming back for one last year, but Dick didn't want to dig too deep. Jade had fallen out with the rest of the group, she hadn't stayed with Ollie and Dinah for a long time. It wasn't exactly confirmed, but some sources said that she had been working with her dad again. It was really weird. She had received the exact same upbringing as Roy and Artemis, and neither or them were running around with super-villains.

There was a soft tapping on his door, Dick guessing it was Alfred or Bruce getting him to head out. He turned, ready to head down anyway. It was Tim.

"Hey, buddy." Dick waved. Tim lived a few miles away from Wayne Manor, and Dick would often babysit him when his parents were out on date nights or business meetings. Tim essentially lived in the manor too, as Alfred liked to make sure Dick wasn't feeding the kid a diet of tortilla chips and Mac n' Cheese. "What's up"

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Around a month, but I'll be back before you know it." Dick loved to spend time with Tim, and he knew Tim wasn't looking forward to a month of boring babysitters.

"Where are you going?" Tim looked very dedicated to uncovering some kind of truth.

"I'm heading over to theatre camp, remember?"

"Can I come visit?"

"Sorry bud, it's all the way over in Ohio."

"Why are you going to Ohio?" Tim pouted. "There have to be theatre camps in New York...Broadway?"

Dick laughed, ruffling Tim's hair. "Well, Blue Lake is offering me a scholarship, and it's nice to spend some time outdoors."

"But I don't want you too leave for a month! Who's going to babysit me?"

"Well, I'm sure Alfred would love to have you over, and my friends Bette and Barbra said they could if your parents wanted them to." He really did feel bad about leaving. Tim didn't really have anyone else to hang out with, and his parents didn't seem too keen on socialization or quality time.

"But they're not you." He looked so sad, Dick could feel parts of his heart breaking.

"I know. I'm going to miss you too." He pulled his suitcase off of his bed. "Come on, let's see if Alfred will give us snacks."

"He already gave me cookies." Tim laughed as he helped Dick get his suitcase down the stairs. In all reality the teen hero could do it all on his own, but Tim wanted to make sure he was helpful.

"And you didn't bring me any? I'm hurt!"

"I ate them all!"

Dick gasped, Tim falling into even more giggles. He shook his head, knowing that Alfred had made a big batch to share with his bunk mates.

"I see you're ready to go. Oh, hello Tim."

"Hi, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen island, finishing a bagel while reading the paper. Knowing Bruce, he had just gotten back from patrol a few hours ago. Dick had gotten home around two in the morning, but Bruce would spend all day on patrol if Alfred would let him.

"Morning, Dad." Dick parked his suitcase by the island. "I'm all packed."

"Want me to load it up? Alfred needs some help finishing up lunch." Bruce went to grab the handle of the suitcase, but Tim had beaten him too it.

"I can do it!" He took off sprinting down the halls. Bruce simply shrugged and jogged after the eight year old.

Dick headed toward the pantry, wanting to get on the road super quickly. He was extremely excited to meet up with Wally, and to see Peter and Sam again. "Hey, Alf, need any help?" he peered into the huge pantry, seeing Alfred up on his step-stool trying to grab a package of crackers.

"If you wouldn't mind, Master Dick, holding the picnic basket for me?"

"You got it, boss." Dick followed along, letting Alfred drop way to much food into the basket. "Woah, all this for lunch?"

"Not all of it. Most of this is for your friends at camp."

"They do feed us there, you know that right?"

"I'm well aware of that, Master Dick. But, it is mostly junk and I know with Master Wally in your cabin this will all be gone by tomorrow."

"No kidding." Dick scoffed, peering down into the basket. "Woah, are those Red Vines?"

"That they are."

"We never get Red Vines!" Well, Dick never got candy in general.

"Young Master Tim brought them over, as a farewell present."

"How sweet."

"I'm very glad you've befriended him, heaven knows the child needs friends."

Dick shrugged, he did get paid ten dollars an hour for hanging out with Tim. He would do it for free, but ten bucks an hour bought him plenty of video games and movie tickets—and he didn't even have to go to Bruce! "He's great. I'm going to write him over the summer, I know he's really bummed about me leaving."

"I think he'd enjoy that." Alfred finally finished collected all of the healthy snacks he believed his young charge and friends would enjoy. "Just make sure you write him from theatre camp, and not tell him about hacking and espionage classes."

"Yeah, yeah." Dick flipped the basket's lid closed. "I really think he'll figure it out, one day."

"I believe he already has."

"Don't tell Bruce?"

"Of course. What do you take me for, Master Dick, a fool?"

"Weeeeeeeelllll…" Dick sidestepped a swat, quickly making his way towards the front door. Bruce had pulled the car around, Tim sitting in the back.

Dick placed the basket in the trunk of the car, wedging it next to his suitcase. Alfred opened the driver's door, rolling his eyes as Dick stuck out his tongue. Dick jumped into the back, grinning at Tim.

"We're driving you home? How'd you even get here?"

"I walked." Tim shrugged.

Honestly, it was pretty safe—but Tim was only eight. Dick tried not to show it, but he was really sick of his parents negligence. Tim scooted closer to him, Dick tucking him under his arm.

"I'm going to miss you, I promise I'll write you every week."

"You better. I'm going to send you care packages."

"Aw, thanks buddy!"

In a few minutes, Alfred pulled into Tim's extremely long driveway.

"See you later, Tim."

"Bye Mr. Wayne, bye Alfred!" Tim climbed out, Dick waving to him through the window.

"Bye, Timmy! Have fun!"

They watched as Tim climbed up the front stairs, fishing a key out of his pocket, and opening the door. He turned and gave a thumbs up to the waiting car, letting them know they could leave and he would be alright.

Dick popped his earbuds in, getting ready for the long ride to the New York countryside. It wasn't too long, Gotham was in New Jersey, but it was not a short ride either.

 _ **Breakline**_

T.J. stretched her legs, trying not to get stiff. The entire team was crammed into a van. Ben was sitting next to his dad in the front seat, listening to a podcast. Natalie was still asleep, seeing as she wasn't a morning person. Destin was reading, surprisingly, a book Piper had given him on Greek mythology. He was laughing from time to time, telling Piper—who was listening closely—how foolish the Greek gods were compared to the members of his family. Conrad was sticking his head out the window, screaming. T.J. wasn't exactly sure how Natalie was sleeping through this, but she expected she had gotten used to Conrad's tomfoolery. Bucky had an arm wrapped around her. She wasn't sure what they were, but T.J. figured they were closer to being romantically involved rather than just being friends.

"We getting close?" She groaned. She had spent a few long nights in the lab with her dad, trying to upgrade an already perfect sonic booster.

"We'll be there in an hour or so." Uncle Bruce called from the front. Bucky sighed in relief. They liked to be together, as a team, but they were _not_ the type of kids to stay still for extended periods of time.

"Hey," Bucky turned to her, lowering his voice, "do you think Harper is going to be there this year?"

"Nah, Rob said he was taking a trip this summer." Bucky nodded, T.J. shifting to look at his better. "Why? Haven't you two moved on?"

He shrugged. "I guess. It's just...I don't like him."

"I know, I know." T.J. rolled her eyes. "But we've reached a peace buddy, I mean...Conrad still teams up with them every now and then."

Conrad had official moved back to being a member of YAL, seeing as his parents were Avengers, but he still would visit with Roy and Artemis. He was even invited to their Christmas.

"Yeah, but Harper was kind of a jerk. I mean, he started picking on me when I was eleven."

"Buck, you do remember you made fun of his parents?" Bucky went silent, before nodding.

"Oh...right." Bucky removed his arm for her shoulder. T.J. felt a little bad, she hadn't offended him, had she? Bucky then patted her on the leg, before reaching into the snack bag for a bag of Cheez-Its. Whew, good. He just wanted a snack.

"Guys," Ben turned around, pulling one earbud out, "I just saw an Alaska license plate. I win!"

"No, you still haven't found a Nebraska one!" Piper taunted, Destin guffawing.

"Wait, I don't know what's happening." The demigod muttered.

There was an awkward screech, all eyes turning on Conrad. The teen yanked his head inside the car, rubbing his face.

"You alright, Conrad?"

"Yeah," he muttered.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"I got hit by a bird!" He blurted out, shocked about what had just happened to him.

The van broke into laughter, Natalie sleeping through it. This seemed like a good start to camp.

 **AN) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and offer some advice! I hope you all have a great week and have fun and stay safe! Love you!**


End file.
